La chienne de Beacon Hills
by Luxurious1234
Summary: Comme beaucoup d'autres créatures surnaturelles, je suis venue à Beacon Hills pour Scott McCall. Je ne veux pas faire partie de sa meute en tant que louve mais en tant que chienne. Serie de LEMON avec différents personnages de la série.


Bonjour à tous, voici une série de LEMON sur l'univers de TW. Les scènes seront plus ou moins hard en fonction des chapitres.

En espérant que vous prendrez plaisir à lire cette fic;)

Chapitre un: Scott

Je m'appelle Katy, je suis une louve-garou de 26 ans originaire de Philadelphie. Malgré ma condition surnaturelle, mon plus grand pouvoir est mon pouvoir de séduction. Brune, les yeux bleus, fine et élégante de prime abord, je n'ai aucun mal à charmer les hommes et les femmes.

Comme beaucoup d'autres créatures surnaturelles, je suis venue à Beacon Hills pour Scott McCall. Je ne veux pas faire partie de sa meute en tant que louve mais en tant que chienne.

C'est donc naturellement que j'ai postulé en tant que surveillante dans le lycée de Beacon Hills pour les approcher plus facilement.

Ma proie ce soir n'est autre que Scott. J'ai trouvé un prétexte bateau pour lui mettre une heure de colle afin qu'on soit seuls.

La nuit commence à tomber, je sens Scott qui s'impatiente.

-Écoutez, quoique j'ai fais ce n'était pas volontaire...

-Tu veux te faire pardonner, Scott? Répondis-je un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

-Si ça peut me permettre de partir...

Je m'approche lentement de lui. Je commence à me baisser et à faire glisser ma main sous son pupitre, effleurant délicatement la bosse qui se dresse sous son jean.

-Mais que... commence-t-il en faisant mine de vouloir se lever.

-Ne joues pas les effarouchés, Scott. Tu bandes tellement que ton jean pourrait exploser. J'ai surpris les regards que tu me jettes en permanence, je sais que tu as envie de moi.

-Mais si quelqu'un nous voit ?

-Tais-toi et baise-moi, répondis-je en l'embrassant.

Il ne se fait pas prier pour répondre au baiser. J'en profite pour défaire sa ceinture et faire sortir son engin. Je stoppe le baiser pour l'admirer. Une belle bite circoncise d'environ 15 cm se dresse devant moi.

-Elle te plaît? Me demande-t-il avec un petit sourire légèrement réservé.

J'hoche la tête en me mordant la lèvre et en le fixant dans les yeux pendant que je le branle. Je finis par approcher mon visage et renifler sa bite avant d'y glisser quelques coups de langue habiles. Puis ma bouche vient entourer son gland et j'exécute un lent va-et-vient en prenant soin de bien saliver. Je gémis de bonheur en goûtant son liquide séminal. Je le sens se contracter et le vois fermer les yeux, signe que ce que je fais à l'impact que je désirais. Je continue la manoeuvre pendant quelques minutes, alternant parfois avec des gorges profondes pour le plus grand plaisir de l'Alpha. Sa bite finit par être prise de secousses et je reçois deux gros jets de sa semence alors que je suis encore entrain de le sucer. Je n'arrête mes coups de langue qu'une fois que je sens sa bite se ramollir.

-J'adore le goût de ton sperme, dis-je après avoir avalé.

Il me sourit pour seule réponse et me fait me lever pour m'allonger sur le bureau. Il m'embrasse tout en me déshabillant. C'est à la fois fougueux et maladroit, plutôt typique de son jeune âge. Il descend au niveau de mon entrejambe et commence à me lécher la vulve en accentuant ses coups de langue au niveau de mon clitoris. Je gémis de plaisir. Je me contorsionne pour essayer d'attraper sa bite et, même si la manœuvre est difficile, j'arrive à sentir qu'il recommence à bander. Parfait. Je lui fais relever la tête et l'embrasse, goûtant au passage ma mouille qui orne une partie de son visage. Je suis si excitée. Je lui ôte son sweat et je caresse son torse musclé. Le pantalon sur les chevilles, il se place entre mes jambes et commence à frotter son gland contre ma chatte. Je soulève le bassin, lui faisant comprendre que j'ai envie qu'il me prenne sauvagement. Il ne se fait pas prier et me pénètre sans aucune douceur. Je suis tellement humide qu'il entre en moi avec une aisance déconcertante. Il enchaîne alors de violents coups de rein, faisant bouger dangereusement le bureau qui se trouve sous moi. Je ne mets que quelques minutes à jouir. Je ressens enfin le vrai Alpha et le fait qu'il me baise de façon aussi bestiale me plait tellement. Sentant les contractions de mon périnée autour de sa queue lors de mon orgasme, il finit aussi par jouir une deuxième fois, en moi cette fois-ci, après que je l'ai rassuré sur le fait que je prends bien une contraception. Il pousse un énorme grognement alors que son liquide emplit ma chatte et, bizarrement, j'ai le sentiment qu'il marque son territoire.

Légèrement essoufflé, il se retire. Je me mets à genoux et commence à lécher sa bite encore couverte de son sperme et de ma cyprine pendant un bon moment, alors qu'il débande progressivement.

Une fois bien nettoyée, il range sa bite recouverte de ma salive dans son caleçon et se rhabille entièrement. D'une certaine façon j'ai moi aussi marqué mon territoire.

Je suis toujours à genoux, nue, attendant un de ces ordres. Il m'a prouvé ce soir qu'il est bien l'Alpha.

Il me caresse les cheveux d'un air quasi-paternaliste et me dit, avec la gentillesse qui le caractérise:

-J'espère avoir des heures de colle plus souvent.


End file.
